Noche oscura
by Summerbreeze2
Summary: Situado en Luna Nueva, desde el momento en que Edward deja a Bella. Todo narrado desde el punto de vista de Edward.
1. Ese último momento

Todos los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la reina de los vampiros Stephenie Meyer.

Este será un song-fic de varios cantantes con algunas de mis canciones favoritas. Todas estarán situadas en Luna Nueva. Todo desde el punto de vista de Edward.

**Ese último momento**

Me había costado mucho tomar esta decisión, pero ya lo había decidido. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer era lo mejor para Bella y lo más difícil que haría en toda mi existencia. Lo que pasó anoche fue, como una pesadilla, si pudiera dormir seguro que sería el mal sueño que me haría despertar empapado en sudor y con taquicardias, si mi corazón aún latiera, es decir si aún fuera humano. Ser humano esa era la cuestión, ella era humana y yo no, y nunca podría volver a ser humano.

La discusión con Alice aún retumbaba en mi cabeza.

-Edward, lo estás a punto de hacer no saldrá bien.-me había dicho mi hermana .Sólo hablábamos en voz alta por deferencia al resto de la familia, que estaba reunida en el salón, algunos habían puesto pegas a mi elección , pero finalmente la habían acatado, la única que se resistía a ello era Alice-

-Tengo que hacerlo es lo mejor para ella. No puedo ponerla en peligro todo el tiempo, si le pasara algo…-me estremecí y no terminé la frase-

-Edward, ha sido un accidente. Sé que Jazz no tiene excusa y créeme cuando te digo que está muy arrepentido. – Jasper asintió para reforzar las palabras de Alice- No creo que vuelva a pasar jamás. Te prometo que estaré más atenta cuando Jasper y Bella estén en la misma habitación.

-Alice, no es eso. Es que Jasper sólo ha precipitado algo que en algún momento sucedería. Además tú no lo entiendes.

-¿Qué no lo entiendo? Bella es mi mejor amiga, en realidad la única amiga que he tenido en toda mi existencia. Créeme cuando te digo que la quiero muchísimo y que haría cualquier cosa para ponerla a salvo. Pero lo que te propones no va a funcionar, tarde o temprano hará alguna tontería y entonces ya no habrá marcha atrás.

-¿y tú que sabes? No has visto que ella haga ninguna tontería.- le espeté a mi hermana pequeña-

-No lo he visto, pero la conozco. En algún momento se pondrá en peligro. Sin ti no va a querer continuar- me respondió ella con voz apagada-

-El único peligro que existe aquí para ella somos nosotros, Alice. No hay nada más que le pueda hacer daño. Además tarde o temprano lo superará.

-¿Y qué hay de ti Edward? ¿Qué pasará contigo cuando la dejes? No lo soportarás.- dijo Alice-

-Lo soportaré, será duro pero Bella se merece la oportunidad de ser feliz y sobretodo se merece estar a salvo.

-Edward, puedo ver que lo has decidido. Solo te digo dos cosas más. Primera estoy totalmente en contra de lo que vas a hacer y segunda no saldrá bien. Sólo espero que no tengas que arrepentirte.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, la decisión ya estaba tomada. Salí del coche en cuanto vi a Bella, le cogí su mochila y la puse otra vez en el asiento de su coche.

-Vamos a dar un paseo- le dije intentando que mi voz sonara indiferente y le tomé la mano.

No esperé su respuesta y al conduje hacia el bosque. Cuando habíamos caminado solamente unos pasos me apoyé en un árbol, ya que era la primera vez en mi existencia que sentía que no me podría mantener en pié si no me sujetaba a algo, la miré con expresión impasible, o al menos eso intenté.

-Está bien , hablemos- me dijo Bella-

Inspiré profundamente para infundirme valor.

-Bella, nos vamos.- le solté, intentaba que mis frases fueran cortas para que la voz no se me quebrara-

-¿Por qué ahora? Otro año…- me preguntó-

-Bella, ha llegado el momento. De todos modos, ¿Cuánto tiempo más podemos quedarnos en Forks? Carlisle apenas puede pasar por un treintañero y actualmente dice que tiene treinta y tres. Por mucho que queramos, pronto tendremos que empezar en otro lugar. – le dije-

Me miró confusa y yo le tuve que devolver la mirada con frialdad.

-Cuando dices nosotros…- empezó a decir como si empezara a comprender-

-Me refiero a mí y a mi familia- le dije intentado darle a entender que ella no era parte de mi familia, esto estaba resultando muy duro y doloroso.

Esperé a que ella comprendiera lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Vale- me dijo- Voy contigo.

-No puedes, Bella. El lugar adonde vamos…no es apropiado para ti.

-El sitio apropiado para mí es aquel en el que tú estés.

-No te convengo, Bella.- le dije con sinceridad, esa era la razón por la cual me marchaba-

-No seas ridículo- me dijo enfadada- Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

-Mi mundo no es para ti- repuse con tristeza, me lo estaba poniendo realmente difícil. Tenía que ser más duro para no echarme atrás en este último momento-

-¡Lo que ha ocurrido con Jasper no ha sido nada, Edward, nada!- me dijo, había dado en el clavo con mis motivos para dejarla, pero tenía que ser buen actor-

-Tienes razón. Era exactamente lo que se podía esperar.

-¡Lo prometiste! Me prometiste en Phoenix que siempre permanecerías...- me dijo Bella-  
-Siempre que fuera bueno para ti- la interrumpí, para que no me lo pusiera aún más difícil-  
-¡No! ¿Esto tiene que ver con mi alma, no? – me gritó, de eso era exactamente de lo que se trataba-. Carlisle me habló de eso y a mí no me importa, Edward. ¡No me importa! Puedes llevarte mi alma, porque no la quiero sin ti, ¡ya es tuya!

Respiré hondo una vez más y clavé mi mirada ausente en el suelo durante un buen rato, necesitaba calmarme me estaba desgarrando por dentro. Torcí levemente los labios. Levanté los ojos e intenté que parecieran duros, muy duros.

-Bella, no quiero que me acompañes- pronuncié estas palabras de manera concisa, ya que no podía haber más plazos aplazables, por su propio bien.

Hubo una pausa. En la que pensé que este último momento de los dos era insoportable.

-¿Tú... no... me quieres? – me dijo y la duda que había en su rostro me dolió ¿Cómo era posible que dudara de mí tan rápido, con las veces que le había dicho lo mucho que la amaba?  
-No.- le mentí

Me miró desconcertada. Le devolví la mirada. Sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas que estaban a punto de derramarse. En ese momento estuve a punto de echarme atrás, no quería verla salir de mi vida, pero era necesario.

-Bien, eso cambia las cosas -me sorprendió lo tranquila y razonable que sonaba su voz, aunque sus ojos la seguían delatando.

Miré a lo lejos, entre los árboles, para no mirar más su ojos color chocolate a punto de llorar. Como me había repetido a mí mismo una y otra vez no más plazos aplazables, Edward, si ha de ser así adelante.

-En cierto modo, te he querido, por supuesto, pero lo que pasó la otra noche me hizo darme cuenta de que necesito un cambio. Porque me he cansado de intentar ser lo que no soy. No soy humano- la miré con el rostro todo lo helado que pude. Intentando que viera en mí a un vampiro y no a un hombre enamorado que no pensaba que no podría vivir sin ella.- He permitido que esto llegara demasiado lejos y lo lamento mucho.

-No -contestó con un hilo de voz; empezaba a tomar conciencia de lo que ocurría y la comprensión fluía por su rostro-. No lo hagas.

La miré un instante. La miré viendo llegar ese último momento donde no queda tiempo y tampoco podía decir siquiera te voy a echar de menos.

-No me convienes, Bella.- le dije invirtiendo mis primeras palabras-

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero volvió a cerrarla. Aguardé con paciencia, deseando que me besara y me hiciera olvidar hasta mi nombre

-Si... es eso lo que quieres.- me dijo-

Me limité a asentir una sola vez, ya que ni con un siglo habría bastante para curar la herida que se estaba abriendo en mi inmóvil y duro corazón.

-Me gustaría pedirte un favor, a pesar de todo, si no es demasiado-dije-

Su rostro era la viva expresión del dolor, no podría soportarlo mucho más sin rogarle que no me hiciera caso. Mi rostro estaba seguro de que también estaba descompuesto.

-Lo que quieras – me prometió, con la voz ligeramente más fuerte.

Mis ojos que trataban de parecer helados se derritieron mientras me miraba.

-No hagas nada desesperado o estúpido —le ordenó, ahora sin poder mostrarme distante. Las palabras de Alice aún resonaban en su cabeza. Si conseguía que me lo prometiera, podría confiar en que no haría ninguna tontería. Ella siempre había sido una mujer de palabra-. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?

Asintió sin fuerzas.

-Me refiero a Charlie, por supuesto, te necesita y has de cuidarte por él.- le dije para que pareciera que me importaba más su padre que ella-

Asintió de nuevo.

-Lo haré -murmuró.

Me relajé un poco, a fin de cuentas me lo había prometido.

-Te haré una promesa a cambio –dije. Sabiendo que esta promesa me iba terminar de romper el corazón- Te garantizo que no volverás a verme. No regresaré ni volveré a hacerte pasar por todo esto. Podrás retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera para nada. Será como si nunca hubiese existido.

Su corazón se desbocó, pero no de la manera habitual que solía desbocarse cuando no besábamos, Esta vez era diferente, era como si ya no se pudiera tener en pié. Decidí que era el momento de no alargar más este último momento. Creo que era hora de callarme por no enredar aún más las cosas.

Sonreí intentado que pareciera una sonrisa amable.

-No te preocupes. Eres humana y tu memoria es un auténtico colador. A vosotros, el tiempo os cura todas las heridas.- Eso esperaba, en mi caso eso no sería posible la amaría durante toda la eternidad-  
-¿Y tus recuerdos? —me preguntó, volviendo a adivinar lo que estaba pensando

-Bueno – tardé apenas un segundo en recomponerme y en volver a mentirle.- Yo no olvidaré, pero los de mi clase... nos distraemos con suma facilidad.

Sonreíuna vez más, pero a pesar del aplomo exhibido, la alegría de los labios no me llegó a los ojos. Me alejé de ella un paso

-Supongo que eso es todo. No te molestaremos más.- intenté destacr el plural, para que supiera que no volvería a ver a Alice-

-Alice no va a volver- se dijo a sí misma, estoy segura que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que lo había pronunciado en voz alta-  
-No. Los demás se han ido. Yo me he quedado para decirte adiós.- le dije-  
-¿Alice se ha ido? – su voz mostraba incredulidad-  
-Ella quería despedirse, pero la convencí de que una ruptura limpia sería mejor para ti.-bueno más que despedirse quería quedarse unos días con ella para que tuviera alguien en quien apoyarse pero yo me negué, la ruptura sería mejor si no nos volvía a ver a ninguno-

-Adiós, Bella -dije entonces con la misma voz suave, llena de calma, que intenatab ocultar el dolor-  
-¡Espera!- espetó mientras intentaba alcanzarme.  
Mis manos se cerraron entorno a sus muñecas y le inmovilicé los costados. Me incliné para acariciar ligeramente su frente con los labios durante un segundo apenas perceptible. Así pude percibir su olor por última vez.

-Cuídate mucho –le supliqué.- 

Me marché. Sin más despedida. No quería verla salir de mi vida.

Ya no había más dudas razonables, este último momento es de los dos. Era la última cosa en la que podría utilizar el plural. Este último momento me dolió por culpa de un instante, ya que me robó el milagro de tenerla a cada instante.

Se había acabado

9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9

Bueno aquí dejo el primer capítulo que está inspirado en la canción Ese último momento de Alejandro Sanz. Se aceptan todo tipo de sugerencias siempre que sean constructivas. Sólo espero que os haya gustado.

Gracias por vuestro tiempo

SUMMER


	2. Cobarde

Todos los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la reina de los vampiros Stephenie Meyer.

**Cobarde**

Llevaba mucho tiempo solo. La vida o lo que sea para mí, no tenía sentido sin ella. Había intentado vivir con mi familia en Denali pero fue imposible, podía leer en sus pensamientos la compasión y la pena que sentían por mí. Además no aguantaba más los reproches de mi hermana favorita. Sólo esperaba que Alice no tuviera razón, ella debía seguir adelante y ser feliz.

Ahora dedicaba mi existencia a rastrear a Victoria, ella era el único eslabón suelto que podía poner en peligro a Bella y no iba a consentirlo. No estaba seguro si me quería a mí o a Bella, pero no podía consentir que se acercara a ella a ni en un radio de cien kilómetros. Mi vida sin ella era un infierno, sólo podía pensar en si ella estaría bien en si pensaba en mí, sé que es egoísta pero la verdad es que yo sí que pensaba en ella, en si estaría con Mike.

Cada vez que pensaba en Bella, sentía un agujero en el pecho que me impedía respirar. Había veces que sorprendía a mi mismo pensando en volver y suplicarle que me perdonara. Incluso le había escrito una carta que guardaba en el bolsillo de mi camisa, junto a mi frío y duro corazón.

_Bella:_

_Te escribo desde la distancia. No busco tu perdón. Entiendo que no entiendas nada de lo que hice, porqué me fui sin más, pero de verdad que creo que es lo mejor para ti. _

_No fui capaz de hacerle frente a la realidad, de tenerte a solas cara a cara y contarte toda la verdad. Te mentí al decir que ya no te quería, la verdad es que claro que te quise y por supuesto siempre te querré._

_Te escribo desde la distancia por si aún te queda amor. Yo sé que no merezco nada, que todo fue una estupidez que todo fue un error. _

_Y ahora sé que lo me diste tú no volverá a nacer, que no daría por tenerte y sentir de nuevo el roce de tu piel cálida y suave contra mi piel fría y dura. _

_¿Sabes? El no tener tu amor se hace tan duro para mí… aunque sé que no merezco ni un solo perdón de ti. Después de todo lo que te dije y todo lo que te hice comprendería que no quisieras volver a verme jamás, es más sé que me lo tengo merecido._

_Bella, sólo te pido que me dejes volver a ti, porque estoy muriendo por tu amor. Me fui porque pensaba que era lo mejor para ti y si has rehecho tu vida tal y como te pedí que hicieras comprendería que ya no soy bien recibido de vuelta en tu vida. No sé como pedirte que me dejes volver, no tengo palabras para lo que te he ehcho y tampoco tengo palabras para lo que soy. Bueno sí que tengo una palabra para lo que soy: Cobarde._

_Cobarde, he sido tan cobarde por vender tus besos._

_Cobarde, he sido tan cobarde por refugiarme en mi soledad. Sinceramente pensaba que era lo mejor para ti._

_Cobarde, por no ser sincero por luchar lo que yo más luchar por lo que yo más quiero, siempre te he querido y siempre te querré._

_Cobarde, por no luchar por lo que aún me muero._

_No tengo perdón para lo que hice y sólo te puedo rogar que dejes volver junto a ti, ya que la vida sin ti es una agonía continua._

_Siempre tuyo._

_Edward_

Sabía perfectamente que no le enviaría jamás esta carta, pero de lo que no estaba tan seguro es que el día menos pensado me presentara bajo la ventana de su cuarto, tal y como haría su adorado Romeo, y le dijera lo que había escrito en esa carta que guardaba junto a mi silencioso corazón.

9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9¡9

Gracias por leer esta historia. Solo espero que os guste más que el capítulo anterior que no ha tenido mucho éxito

Besos

SUMMER


End file.
